


what you sowed

by ivyspinners



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Challenge Response, F/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/pseuds/ivyspinners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah and Wesley spend a nice <strike>day</strike> <strike>night</strike> [insert measure of time] together, after everything is over. AKA, the one where Lilah and Wes watch <i>Gossip Girl</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you sowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ever_neutral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_neutral/gifts).



> Once upon a time, [ever_neutral](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_neutral) gave me a prompt ' _watching gossip girl_ ' in an OTP + doing stuff meme. She's the worst like that.
> 
> Anyway, 3 sentence fic for ever_neutral.
> 
> At the time of writing, I've only seen up to the end of s4 of AtS, so spoilers for that? There is some implied off-screen character death, given the setting.

The after life is not the eternity of torment and hell fire Wesley expected, and despite seeing for himself the marked disparities between what each dimension considers 'hell', he is still surprised that someone, somewhere, considers watching bumbling teens making fools of themselves -- even more so than the Scoobies had managed, he is disconcerted to find -- the cruelest possible punishments for his sins.

But Lilah is here too, and she laughs and presses closer into his side when he expresses this sentiment because this, apparently, is her _reward_ ; drawls, " _I_ never stopped world peace, so who's the better servant of evil, Wes?" with such boneless grace it almost makes the implications of her words a lie.

This, he thinks, is why his mind and soul were left functioning -- not from mercy, not from forgiveness, not from two qualities that rain onto others without touching him, but for a cost-effective method of punishing a hero -- so he holds her and kisses her and tastes her, because he's in hell and can hardly sink lower, but he's tired enough, she's real enough, that he doesn't care to claw his way back up.


End file.
